Love First Meet
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: "Datanglah dua hari lagi kemari. Aku akan ada dibawah pohon tadi pukul empat siang. Jangan terlambat yaa. " "Jadi ini pesan tak langsung ya?." "Sejauh apapun kau pergi. Sejauh apapun kau berada. Aku pasti akan menunggumu." TsurugixKirino. RnR please..XD


**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO!**

**Love First Meet**

**Tsurugi K. & Kirino R.**

**Gender : Romannce (always)  
**

**Rating : T**

**Don't like, don't read.**

-Kirino Pov-

Saat angin musim gugur bertiup. Daun-daun maple pun ikut terbawa bersama sang angin. Diantara dedaunan itu aku melihat dirimu. Pemuda dengan rambut dark blue tengah duduk dibawah pohon maple yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter didepanku dan sedang membaca sebuah buku. Wajahnya yang kadang berubah expresi sambil membaca buku membuatku penasaran dengan apa yang dibacanya. Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara gesekan biola dari arahnya.

"Tunggu!, pemuda itu kan sedang membaca buku, kenapa ada suara biola?!." batinku_._

Pemuda itu mengambil handphone yang berada didalam tas yang ada disampingnya dan suara biola itu ternyata adalah ring tone handphone tersebut. Beberapa menit pemuda itu berbicara ditelephone sambil membalik-balikan halaman bukunya. Dan aku masih terus melihatnya sampai aku "tertangkap basah" tengah memperhatikannya. Aku langsung kembali melanjutkan yang dari jauh tampak sedang menulis "sesuatu", walau sebenarnya aku hanya mencorat-coret tak jelas. Aku kembali melihatnya yang kali ini dia yang sedang menulis sesuatu, lalu memasukkan buku yang tadi dibacanya dan mengambil tasnya. Dan kini ia berjalan menuju kearah KU!

"OH MY GODS! DIA BERJALAN KEARAH KU!" batinku berteriak riang.

Aku yang terus melihatnya seakan terhipnotis hingga tak bisa berkedip. Seperti melihat seorang malaikat dengan senyum menawannya. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku membuatku kembali kealam nyata. Saking malunya aku menutup wajahku dengan buku catatan yang menjadi alas cocat-coret tak jelas dan kudengar pemuda itu tertawa. Sambil malu-malu, aku akhirnya menurunkan buku itu untuk melihatnya yang ternyata tengah tersenyum padaku. Dia tersenyum dan senyumannya adalah senyuman terhangat yang bisa membuat salju di Alaska mencair. (baik aku hanya bercanda untuk yang satu itu). Setelah tersenyum diapun pergi dari hadapanku. Yah aku sempat kecewa karna aku sama sekali tak menanyakan siapa namanya. Dan saat aku sadar diatas buku catatanku, terdapat sebuah kertas dengan sederet huruf yang tiba-tiba saja ada disana.

"**Datanglah dua hari lagi kemari. Aku akan ada dibawah pohon tadi pukul empat siang. Jangan terlambat yaa. ^^ "**

"Jadi ini pesan tak langsung ya?." ucapku sambil tersenyum dan kemudian membereskan barang-barangku dan pergi dari taman itu. Sepanjang jalan aku terus berfikir baju apa yang akan kugunakan besok. Karna besok mungkin akan menjadi hari tak terlupakan dalam hidupku. (perasaan orang diajak kencan mendadak.)

-End Kirino Pov-

-XXX-

Dan dua hari kemudian, aku dan pemuda itu kembali bertemu. Kali ini dia sedang memainkan biola. Permainanya sungguh bagus dan aku ingin dia memainkan sebuah lagu untukku. Sebuah lagu yang pernah dimainkan dalam film serial drama korea yang sangat ku sukai. Tapi lebih bagus jika lagu itu dimainkan dengan piano. Aku punya rekamannya dan kadang aku belajar memainkannya. Dan pemuda itu setuju untuk memainkan lagu itu untukku. oh! Aku senang skali dia mau memainkan lagu iu untukku. Walau agak sulit tapi dia menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Aku tersenyum kepadanya sebelum sebuah suara terdengar dari saku celanaku. Sebuah pesan dan aku kembali menatapnya. Kali ini aku tersenyum, dan dia terlihat sedih saat melihatnya.

"Aku harus pergi dan kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." ucapku tertunduk tak berani menatapnya. Karna ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhirku dengannya. Dan aku tak menginginkan itu.

Pemuda itu mengusap puncak kepalaku dan berkata **"**_**Sejauh apapun kau pergi. Sejauh apapun kau b**_e_**rada. Aku pasti akan menunggumu.**_**" **sambil tersenyum. Dan aku tau senyum diwajahnya itu dipaksakan.

Dan seiring dengan hembusan angin dimusim itu, akupun berlari meninggalkannya. Setiap berlari aku akan menghapus air mataku. Sungguh aku tak kuasa meninggalkannya. Karna dihatiku, rasa itu terlanjur ada.

Detik demi detik berlalu.

Tiap hari, dan tiada hari tanpa memikirkannya. Kemanapun aku melangkan dan kemanapun aku pergi aku selalu memikirkannya.

"Kenapa saat itu aku lupa meminta nomor telepon sich?. Bodoh!" batinku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Kini siap hari aku hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan lagu yang aku minta dia maikan. Love You by Howl.

-XXX-

Dan tak terasa dua bulan kemudian. Aku kembali lagi kekota itu. Kota dengan musim gugur yang indah. Dan bulan saat ini adalah musim gugur. Tepat seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Siang itu dihari kamis entah kenapa aku ingin pergi lagi kaman itu.

Udara yang tidak terlalu dingin dengan daun maple yang berguguran benar2 mengingatkanku pada hari itu. Tapi, apakah dia akan ada disana? Apakah dia masih mengingatku. Sekilas aku terhenti karna mendegar suara gesekan biola. **"Lagu itu".** Lagu yang sering kudengarkan. Tapi kali ini dalam balutan suara biola. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja ada yang memainkan lagu itu karna lagu itu cukup terkenal di Korea. Tapi lagu itu mengingatkanku pada seorang pemuda. Pemuda berambut coklat itu. Pemuda yang sangat suka membaca buku dan lihai memainkan biola. Sama dengan pemuda yang aku temui ditaman ini, dibawah pohon itu. Aku tertegun saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat muda yang duduk dibawah pohon sambil memainkan biola. Walau rambutnya agak panjang dari pemuda yang dulu aku lihat, tapi aku yakin dia adalah pemua itu. Disekelilingnya tampak beberapa anak dan orang dewasa yang duduk mengelilinginya. Dia memainkan biolanya dengan lihai dan saat berhenti semua yang ada disana memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah tak lupa akupun juga ikut bertepuk tangan dari tempatku berdiri. Dia melihatku dan menatapku dalam. Dari tempatku berdiri aku dapat melihat dia berkata.

"_**Sejauh apapun kau pergi. Sejauh apapun kau b**_**e**_**rada. Aku pasti akan menunggumu." **_

"_**Disini"**_

Dan kalianpun pasti tau apa yang selanjunya aku lakukan kan?. yap! endingnyapun sudah ketahuan…Hahahaha..

**THE EN…**

**Ups maaf. Mungkin kisah ini akan lebih menarik kalau kita lanjutkan sedikit lagi. Jadi saya ucapkan.**

**TBC….**

**Nee, ini hadiah pembukaan untuk ****whirlwind snowflake****..heehehee, nanti saya bikin lebih seru dichapter 2nya..otak masih belum ada ide (dipake bikin tugas kampus segede gunung sama dosen dikampus)**


End file.
